Snippets of Sin
by Droxy
Summary: Seven 100 word drabbles with SS and HG offering insights into the character of each deadly sin. A response to the Sins challenge on GrangerSnape100 live journal.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Hermione and Severus are of age or age appropriate.

Betas: Hogwarts Honey, Snapeophile

**"Seven Sins Equals Seven Drabbles"**

**ENVY**

**Title: Bitter Envy**

There was no victory celebration for Severus Snape, who practically crushed the fragile wine glass in his hands.

She was so caring and concerned during the war. He felt like an idiot for hoping that a young woman such as her could feel anything towards him other than respect.

Snape bitterly swallowed his hope, watching Ronald Weasley dancing with his Hermione. Watching as the other man held her close, watching the exchanging of loving affection.

Snape never hated a Weasley more then he did at that moment. A hate driven by want and envy that gnawed away at his soul.

**GLUTTONY**

**Title: A Glutton for Knowledge**

Hermione's desire for knowledge bordered on obsession, and no library nor bookstore remained unsearched, but it wasn't enough.

Hermione knew Professor Snape kept a secret, forbidden, and secured library brimming with untapped knowledge, and she seized the opportunity to investigate when Snape rushed suddenly away from dinner one evening.

He owned so many tempting books and she could not stop at just one or two. But her teetering stack came crashing down upon her when she heard the silky tone of Snape's deadly voice. "Such a shame Miss Granger, I have seemed to have trapped you through your own gluttony.

**AVARICE**

**Title: The Gains From Greed**

Hermione sat the Leaky Cauldron griping to barkeeper Tom about Ron. "I swear all he wants is galleons! I'm not worth his time anymore!"

A deep, familiar voice captured Hermione's attention. "Perhaps a solution to your problem is someone who appreciates qualities other than gold." She spun around to look up into the dark glittering eyes of Severus Snape.

She smirked. "Offering a solution, Professor? But, I suppose you have your own party to return to." Her tone resonated resignation.

"I do not," he softly replied.

She smiled and offered the stool next to her. "I think you do now."

**LUST**

**Title: Her Secret Agenda**

"It's so dark," she thought, roaming the empty castle devoid of students since its closing.

Hermione pulled the cloak tightly around her; the snug feeling reminded her of her lovers; Aurors living on the edge of desperation, seeking her special form of comfort.

She understood her mission, but the reason she volunteered had nothing to do with the war.

She whispered their secret word to the darkness, "Amortentia."

Familiar, unseen hands slid her hood off, stroking her hair. Severus' calloused fingers caressed her cheek, his lips descending onto hers hungrily in a searing kiss promising fulfillment of lustful desires.

**SLOTH**

**Title: Snape's Reprieve**

Chaos reigned supreme in the Snape household every Saturday morning. Their small rambunctious children pushed Hermione's organization skills to the limit and she assigned Severus a honey-do list, which he hated passionately.

But Severus Snape is a sneaky Slytherin, and taking advantage of the ruckus he kissed his wife and muttered he had a potion waiting and promptly Apparated, leaving the dreaded list on the table, purposefully shoved under a crumpled Daily Prophet.

Severus smiled in the peaceful quiet of his private lab. He sat down and propped his long legs up on his desk and released a contented sigh.

**PRIDE**

Title: He Could Do No Wrong

The Potions Master had heard of a plot to ruin Hermione's debut presentation as an Arithmancy Master, so he forged her withdrawal for her own protection, because he cared for her.

His stubborn pride at having done no wrong forced an impasse in their heated argument, and she tearfully left him while informing him that the situation would not exist if he had discussed his plans and warned her. He had done wrong by her and should apologize. He could see the disappointment and love in her eyes, but the pride bitterly silenced him and would later shatter her heart.

**WRATH**

**Title: Their Beloved Hatred**

Over many years the wrath gnawed at the two wizards. Insults led to injustices, then to libel, and finally to an accelerated escalation of revenge. Hermione wondered in retrospect if Severus married her for love or simply to push Harry over the edge.

As much as she tried, Hermione could not prevent the violence unfolding in Hogsmeade square. However, it did not stop her from screaming.

There was no Priori Incantatem to cancel out this duel between enemies. The flames from their simultaneous _incendio_ curses struck their hearts, burning exceptionally bright, reducing them and their beloved hatred to bitter ashes.


End file.
